¡Sora solo hay una!
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "Pensaba que vendría una mini Sora y lo que ha venido es un mini Yamato en chica"


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

**¡SORA SOLO HAY UNA!**

Se aproxima al kotatsu llamada por el calor que desprende. Supone que Yamato lo ha encendido para que la estancia esté agradable cuando termine el baño. Por un momento piensa que se le podría haber ocurrido a ella. Suspira apoyando el pico sobre la mesita. Frente a sus ojos hay un par de panfletos sobre cuidados de neonato que trajeron de la clínica. También hay algunas bolsas con obsequios todavía sin desembalar. Con un suave quejido se tumba hacia atrás. Nota el calor subir por sus patas y envolver sus plumas. Cierra los ojos. El calor siempre se siente agradable en su cuerpo.

Escucha un murmullo. Se voltea.

―¿Terminó el baño?, aquí pone que debes curarle el ombligo todos los días hasta que el cordón umbilical caiga.

Gabumon, con un semblante de preocupación, sostiene entre sus garras uno de esos panfletos.

―Lo hicimos ―Yamato asiente en un tono ameno.

―¿Y qué hace ahora? ¿puedo verla?

―Está comiendo. Espera un poco ―esta vez paternal, Yamato trata de zanjar la conversación. Lo consigue. Gabumon, todavía sin soltar el panfleto, pero empieza a parecer más calmado.

Cierra los ojos cuando escucha sus pisadas hacia donde esta ella. Le oye refunfuñar disconforme. Al contrario que en el cuerpo de ella, en el de él es el frío el que siempre se siente bien. Sin embargo, sabe que soportará el calor de la habitación sin más queja. Que la bebé esté calentita es su máxima prioridad ahora. No sabe cómo sentirse ante la implicación de Gabumon. Es gracioso, pero no le sorprende. Gabumon siempre está cuando él considera que es necesario. No como ella. Abatida por sus pensamientos, se hace un ovillo.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y hasta se reincorpora al notar a alguien a su lado. Yamato la está mirando con una media sonrisa. Le tiende un bol de frutitas cortadas. Picotea una, Yamato toma otra.

―Aunque ahora nos tengamos que ocupar de la bebé, Sora y tú seguís teniendo un vínculo único, lo sabes, ¿no?

Tuerce la cabeza. Cree entender lo que está haciendo Yamato, pero lejos de resultar un consuelo lo siente como una ofensa.

―No tengo celos de la bebé, ¿crees que soy una niña pequeña?

Respuesta tan ruda sorprende a Yamato que aparta la mirada ruborizado.

―Perdona, no quise herirte ―mantiene unos instantes el silencio. La enfoca otra vez―. Estuviste tan emocionada estos nueves meses que ahora tu actitud nos sorprende. Es solo eso.

Baja el pico. Se siente culpable. Picotea las frutitas sin ganas.

―Pensaba que vendría una mini Sora y lo que ha venido es un mini Yamato en chica.

―¡Gabumon!

Avergonzada recrimina a su amigo, cuyo comentario partía de la más absoluta inocencia. Le cuesta ahora volver a enfocar a Yamato, pero finalmente lo hace. Su expresión es de incredulidad.

―¿Es por eso?, ¿no te gusta que la bebé se parezca a mí?

Esconde hasta medio cuerpo bajo el kotatsu. Gime lastimosa.

―Es que no es justo. Es una niña, tendría que haberse parecido a Sora. Yo quería otra Sora.

Yamato no responde. Ella aprovecha para esconderse del todo bajo el futón. El pico es lo único que queda fuera. Vuelve a escuchar los murmullos de Gabumon y Yamato y al poco pisadas que se alejan. No tarda en sentir la soledad. Se queda dormida.

Apenas unos minutos después ya está despierta. Empieza a sacar el cuerpo al reconocer ese sonido. No es su voz, ni tan siquiera vocaliza. Un arrullo casi imperceptible la envuelve al igual que a la bebé que trae en sus brazos. Se sienta a esperarla. Tiende sus alas hacia la bebé.

―Dámela Sora, por favor.

Con un gesto de conformidad, Sora se sienta de la manera tradicional a su lado y, con delicadeza, coloca a la bebé entre las calentitas plumas de su compañera. La sonrisa es incontenible al volver a ver esa carita. Siente a su compañera asomada tras ella. Ambas contemplan a la bebé.

―Menos mal, creí que no te gustaba.

Apresura por negar. No era consciente de que su actitud podía estar lastimando a Sora.

―Esperaba que se pareciera a ti, pero eso no significa que no me guste. Lo prometo.

Se siente mejor al ver la tierna sonrisa de Sora. Se atreve a sonreír también. Sora acaricia la mejilla de la bebé.

―A mí me gusta que se parezca a Yamato. Es muy bonita.

―Si fuese una pequeña Sora también sería bonita ―dice, empezando a mecerla. Mueve la cabeza al mismo silencioso ritmo―. Mamá me ha enseñado todas tus fotos de bebé y eras muy bonita. Entonces no te conocía aún y quería verte así también―. Sora la mira atentamente, pero Piyomon no es consciente de ello, toda su atención está en la bebé―. Te vería crecer y volvería a verte de la misma manera a cuando te conocí.

El tono implica una ligera nostalgia. La mínima para sentir esa felicidad del tiempo pasado sin llegar a emborronarse por la tristeza. Sora vuelve a sonreír, dándole un divertido toque.

―Suena como si ahora no te gustase.

―¡Me gustas más que nunca Sora! ―exclama, volteándose a su compañera emocionada― ¡y nunca cambiaría todos estos años a tu lado! ¡Me ha hecho muy feliz verte crecer y compartir todos tus sentimientos! ¿Y tú, Sora?, ¿estás contenta de haberme conocido?

Emocionada por volver a ver a la Piyomon amorosa y entusiasta que conoce, Sora asiente.

―¡Claro que sí!

Si bien antes no era capaz de entender porque se sentía tan desanimada, ahora tampoco entiende del todo porque está tan entusiasmada. La bebé sigue sin ser una mini Sora, pero empieza a entender que no necesita que lo sea. Está bien con que haya tan solo una Sora. Su Sora de siempre.

Son sus plumas las que ahora acarician la mejilla de la recién nacida. Hace muecas, pero no parece que le moleste. Sora ladea la cabeza hacia Piyomon.

―Oye Piyomon, ¿te has dado cuenta?, soy madre

Ríe por el tono casi de incredulidad que ha empleado su compañera. Le invade el orgullo y la ternura por la niña que conoció, la niña que salvó, la niña a la que siempre estará conectada.

―Lo has hecho muy bien, Sora.

―Muchas gracias, Piyomon.

Siente la cabeza de Sora apoyada en ella. Entre sus plumas nota una ligera humedad. El calor que tan bien se siente en su cuerpo procede esta vez de su interior. Es el calor que más le gusta. Concentrada en la bebé, le da tiempo a su compañera. La nota revolverse y vuelve a sentirla asomada tras ella, esta vez sus brazos la rodean también.

―Quizá el próximo se parezca a mí.

En un movimiento completamente automatizado se ha acurrucado entre los brazos de Sora. La bebé, dormida hasta entonces, abre un poco los ojitos. Cielo, como su Sora.

Asiente.

―También está bien si se parece a Yamato.

.

.

.

Sigo retirada. Y sin embargo escribo. Sean felices.


End file.
